Meant To Be
by Murusakai42
Summary: She thinks he is a smug police officer. He thinks she is feisty and attractive. They have feelings for each other but don't want to admit it. A Jack and Martha love story. Their story. My version.Please R&R. Need Reviews for next chapter!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Martha's view…._

Martha stood alone in the house. She looked around, it was a beautiful day outside and she had wanted to get a serious tan for sometime. She knew that Irene, Sally and Leah wouldn't be home until late that night and that she wasn't expecting any guests all day, so she figured why not. Martha walked to the front door and locked it, smiling to herself. She then locked the other doors in the house and headed outside with a magazine and some sun tanning lotion. Martha peered around the backyard, checking for any signs of neighbours at home. She didn't see any, so in an instant she slipped her clothes off and lay down on the banana lounge.

_This will get me a goooood tan, with no-one to disturb me; I could be here all day…. _She thought to herself. _Ahhh… a perfect Summer Bay tan… _Martha looked down at her pale skin and smiled; in just a few hours she would be tanned as though she was born on a beach.

Martha put her sunglasses on and laid her head back, just when she was relaxing she heard someone clear their throat and as she looked up she smacked her head on the clothesline.

"Miss McKenzie…." The sound of the voice coming from over the fence was enough to make her face go bright red and for her to grab her clothes.

"I was just… umm… err…" Martha stumbled as the eyes of the arrogant police officer stared over the fence. "Wait, I don't have to explain myself to you." She rolled her eyes and got up from the banana lounge and began putting her clothes back on. "Are you done looking?" The officer smiled and continued.

"I am going to have to take you down to the station, for violation of clothing conduct." Martha dropped her jaw and glared at the man.

"You aren't serious are you?" She stared at him with her hands on her hips.

"I am afraid so." The officer tried hard to strain his laughter and then continued. "You're umm…" The officer pointed at her shirt and Martha again went bright red in the face as she realised her strapless top had fallen down.

_Jack's view…_

Jack giggled to himself as he walked into the station with Martha following closely behind. She hadn't said a word since they had left her house.

"Just wait here madam, I will be right back." The smug police officer tipped his hat at Martha and she stuck her finger up at him. Jack smiled back; "Thanks!" He headed for the desk and kept glancing back at Martha. Jack struggled to keep a straight face as Martha waited anxiously and nervously. "Thanks, McGrath." Jack headed over to Martha and sat down.

"I haven't pressed charges of yet… but I would like to warn you of what kind of damage that can cause to a person." Jack nodded at Martha and waited for her response.

"Oh, shut up, you liked it." She whacked him on the shoulder and stood up.

"Oh, Miss McKenzie…" He began but Martha cut him off.

"Just call me Martha and stop pretending. I am not royalty. I will say, you are a right royal pain in the…" She stopped and waited for the detective to walk past.

"Well, Martha, I was wondering… considering I was so generous in not laying charges, would you like to come to dinner?" He smiled at her and flicked his eyebrows.

"For one, never ever flick your eyebrows at me again. Two, I would rather starve than have dinner with an arrogant jerk like you." She smirked at him and they walked out of the police station.

"Well, I suppose we can skip dinner… seeing we have already seen each other naked. Well, I have seen you anyway." Jack erupted into laughter as he remembered Martha's face.

"Don't laugh about it, I needed a tan." She stopped and pointed her finger at Jack. "And… if you ever dare tell anyone, I swear…" she trailed off as Jack continued laughing.

"You needed a tan? This just gets better and better!" Martha winced her eyes and sighed as Jack continued laughing.

"Shut up!" She hit him on the shoulder again and he calmed down.

"Fine, but how about dinner?" He flicked his eyebrows again.

"Didn't I tell you never to do that to me again? And… I would rather starve!" Martha smirked and began to walk off.

"Hey Martha, I might hold you to that." Martha pretended to laugh and turned back around, but then realised something.

"Hey, Mr Big-shot Constable, for someone who is so perfect with the law… what were you doing at my neighbours house?" Jack smiled and Martha waited for a response.

"Haha… I live there. I suppose that is perfect, we can see each other as much as we want." Martha glared at Jack and walked off. "How about tomorrow night?" He sarcastically questioned Martha.

"Yeah, no… I am actually planning on moving houses tomorrow night." She sarcastically joked and headed home. Jack smiled; he liked this side of Martha. Actually, he liked this Martha. She wasn't like any other girl he had met… there was something rather different about her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Martha sat at the diner across from Jack, glaring across the table at him. She had gone to lunch with him, thinking that maybe--just maybe-- Jack would apologize for yesterday. Well, maybe not- she thought to herself. He was laughing and smiling, while her eyes were focused solely on him.

"I see you are actually wearing clothes today Martha, I am glad I won't have to arrest you again." Martha sighed and rolled her eyes as Jack struggled to keep a straight face. "We wouldn't want you getting a criminal record, now would we?"

"Watch yourself, when I am done you will have no clothes left to wear." She smirked at him and sarcastically threatened him.

"Is that a threat or a promise?" He smiled back and raised his eyebrows.

"I don't know whichever ones make you feel more intimidated." She smirked and waited for his smug come-back.

"I might just take my clothes off to toast that." He started laughing again and she quickly replied.

"Then we would be even, only I would be the one doing the arresting." She laughed and Jack replied.

"Yeah, right! I am the officer; I will be the only one doing the arresting!" He shot back at Martha and again she quickly replied.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist!" She sighed and rolled her eyes at Jack.

Jack smirked and replied. "At least I wear my knickers when necessary." Martha was struggling to keep a straight face and could feel the tears of laughter began to fall down her cheeks. For the sake of the argument, she couldn't laugh.

"So, Martha, do you still you still have your bikini tan?" Jack laughed at Martha and struggled to keep himself from crying.

"I don't know, but you should… you spent the whole time staring at me!" Martha took a deep breath and tried to stop laughing as she waited for Jack to reply.

"Well, hmm… hard to say, I was rather distracted. But, I would probably say you have gone maybe a shade darker…" Jack smirked and Martha smirked back.

"I guess all that sun tanning was worth it then. But, If you aren't careful, you will have two different shades on your face. Black and blue." She smiled and stood up from the table. She couldn't believe that she had come out for lunch with Jack; she was under the impression that maybe he was going to apologize to her. Yeah, right- she thought to herself. She had still had fun though.

"Are you going to punch me wearing clothes or not? I think it would be more acceptable if you wore them." He winked at Martha and smirked.

"I am going, Jack Holden." She smiled and reached for her coat.

"Don't forget your coat… or your clothes for that matter." Jack laughed and Martha rolled her eyes as she held in the laughter and headed out of the diner, this one of the things that Jack Holden would never let her live down.

Martha smiled as she thought of Jack's smile. This was the first time that she had noticed just how cute his smile was. She hadn't seen one as cute as that before, but she didn't think it suited his arrogance. Jack hurried out of the diner after Martha.

"Wait, Martha, I am sorry... it is just really funny." She raised one eyebrow at him and he tried to stop himself from giggling.

"Don't worry about it; you have your fun..." She trailed off and thought just how she could get revenge on Jack Holden.

Jack stopped laughing and looked at Martha. "Are you planning something?" This time it was Martha who began to laugh.

"Maybe, just maybe." Martha smiled at Jack and left him standing outside the diner wondering what her next move would be.

"I... um... I am sorry!" Jack tried to cover for himself; hoping that Martha's revenge wouldn't be to vindictive.

Martha chuckled to herself as she headed away from the diner and to the surf club. She couldn't wait to see Jack's face after she had had her revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Martha got up out of bed and giggled to herself as she thought of Jack's face. She was up early; if she wanted her plan to work she would have to do it without Jack knowing. Martha grabbed her dressing gown and breakfast and headed into the backyard. She peered over the fence and in a basket on the patio was all of Jack's nicely washed and folded clothes. Jack had only just moved to the bay and into the Holden household; he had washed ALL of his clothes and belongings and simply left them outside. Including his work uniform. Martha laughed and peered suspiciously around for signs of any one awake. Martha put her breakfast down, rolled up her pyjamas and climbed over the fence. Her plan was foolproof. Martha reached for the basket and heard the shower turn off, she hurried (with the basket) back over the fence and waited with a grin on her face for Jack to come outside.

Martha strained to keep quiet and stop herself from laughing as she heard the conversation coming from her neighbour's house.

"Hey Dad," The voice of Jack Holden called out and Martha intently listened. "Where are all my clothes and washing?"

"Outside." Tony replied.

"Oh, hey Dad, can you get it for me?" Tony chuckled and Martha could see he was standing in the kitchen.

"No, sorry Mate… I am making breakfast. Don't be such a scaredy cat; it is just near the door." Tony continued making breakfast and Jack tried to reason with him.

"But Dad!! I only have a towel on, please." Tony shook his head and replied.

"Mate, I think you are old enough. Don't worry… I promise you I left it right next to the door." Martha could see now that Jack was heading for the sliding door; and just like he had said, he was only in a towel. Jack shivered in the cold and shut the sliding door. He suspiciously looked around and held his towel tighter around his waist. The basket with all his clothes were no where to be seen.

Martha started to giggle and decided to startle Jack. She interuppted his search and began talking. "Morning, Jack." She smiled as he turned around and in shock dropped his towel. It took Jack a minute to realise that he had lost his towel but by then the it was completely drenched in a puddle on the ground and of no use. Jack moved his hands to cover where the towel used to be and Martha burst out into laughter and Jack went bright red in the face. Jack nervously replied, with a slight stutter.

"Martha… what are you doing here?" Jack shivered in the cold and Martha decided maybe she should give him back his basket of clothes, but then decided against it.

"I live here, officer." She smiled and Jack went even redder in the face.

"Oh, right… I forgot…." He trailed off and frantically searched for his basket of clothes.

"Nice look, constable." Martha giggled to herself and Jack went even redder in the face.

Martha decided that she would give him back his basket and she held it up next to her head."I believe you are looking for these." Martha handed Jack the basket over the fence and he quickly grabbed his dressing gown and wrapped it around himself.

Jack suspiciously looked at Martha. "Thankyou..." Jack went to turn around and take the basket back inside but realised something. "Wait… how did you know that I was looking for these?" Martha began to laugh and then it hit Jack. "This is your idea of revenge?"

Martha smiled but decided to bring back up yesterdays conversation."So Jack, are you sure that you always wear your knickers when necessary?" She smiled and remembered their conversation yesterday. "This is your first warning, Constable Jack, next time I might have to arrest you for violation of clothing conduct and indecent exposure." She laughed and Jack smiled. He had to admit that he deserved this. "This kind of exposure can cause serious damage to someone, you know."

Jack laughed. "I guess now we really are even." Martha smiled and replied.

"Oh, no, not yet. We still have another our whole time as neighbours for me to never let you forget this moment." Martha smiled and waited for Jack to respond, but then continued. "Well, actually… it was a lot better than I had planned it to be. I didn't think that you would lose your towel," Martha giggled and then continued. "I was just planning on making you wander around in your backyard looking for these."

"Really? So me losing my towel was better?" Jack smiled and Martha stumbled.

"Yeah right. For the sake of revenge it was. But, Don't get too full of your self just yet." She smirked and Jack replied.

"How long would you have let me wander around the backyard for?" Jack curiously asked.

"Oh, i don't know... a few hours. I suppose you couldn't be late for work, we wouldn't want you losing your arresting job, would we?" She smiled and Jack smiled back.

"Hmm... don't worry, this isn't over!" Martha laughed and Jack smiled.

"You had probably go and get dressed Jack." Martha winked at him and he replied.

"Have a good day, Martha. I don't know what the sun is like, it could be good for a tan!" Jack smiled and Martha laughed.

"Oh, I will have a good day… I have something good to laugh about while i am tanning." She smiled and stepped down. "Oh, and Jack, I think you will have a much more successful career if you actually wear your uniform to work today." She smiled and began to walk away.

"By the way, Martha... do you want to come to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Jack smiled and crossed his fingers, hoping she would say yes.

"I don't know, maybe, it depends who is paying." She smiled and looked back at Jack.

"I will pay, so long as you come." He smiled and hoped that meant she was coming.

"Ok, but only as friends... and no mention of the nude thing! Ok?" Jack laughed and headed inside. He couldn't wait to have dinner with Martha, they could work on the whole 'just friends' thing later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**NOTE: Jack and Martha don't have proper feelings for each other yet, they really are just going to dinner as friends**

Martha's view…

Martha and Tasha sat in the family room, eating popcorn and discussing their plans for that evening.

"So, Mack, what are you up to tonight?" Tasha smiled and put a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"Oh, I am going to dinner with that new police officer in town. It isn't anything serious; we are just going as friends." Martha crunched on some popcorn and Tasha replied.

"Really? Is that the guy that I saw you laughing with and having a good time the other day? The guy you won't stop talking about?" Tasha smiled and Martha threw a piece of popcorn at her.

"I don't like him Tasha; he is an arrogant jerk… who thinks he is great. He is rather self-centered too." Martha stubbornly replied. Tasha rolled her eyes and Martha saw her. "Tasha, you know I don't! We only met a few days ago, the guy arrested me… I have far from feelings for him." Tasha laughed and saw how defensive Martha was getting.

"What did he arrest you for?" Tasha curiously asked and Martha felt the blood rush to her face.

"Umm… err… nothing… just a small, tiny, inconvenient issue." Martha grabbed popcorn in order to avoid answering any more questions that Tasha might have asked.

"Martha? We tell each other everything remember…" Tasha trailed off but Martha just shook her head.

"No, I can't tell you… it is embarrassing." Martha gently smiled and brushed the popcorn off her lap.

"Please……." Tasha looked at Martha with her best-friend eyes, the eyes that Martha couldn't ignore.

"Fine. I was sun baking in the nude, and he caught me." Tasha cracked up laughing just as Martha finished her sentence.

"You…. You…." Tasha struggled to breathe as tears of laughter fell from her eyes. "You're going to dinner with him after that?" Martha whacked her friend with a pillow and she stopped laughing. Tasha frowned and continued. "Fine, I have to go anyway… have fun with your boyfriend." Tasha giggled again. "You have skipped a step in getting to know each other, seeing you in the nude."

Martha threw the pillow at Tasha and she laughed. "He isn't my boyfriend! I don't even like him." Tasha smiled and headed out the door.

Jack's view….

Jack and Luc sat at the surf-club having a drink each. They were discussing what they were planning.

"So, Jack, have you got anything exciting planned?" Jack shrugged his shoulders and replied.

"I guess so… me and Martha are going to dinner. Only as friends though." Luc smirked at Jack.

"Is this the girl that you saw sun-baking without any clothes the other day?" Jack nodded and finished his drink.

"Yep, I am surprised she said yes, actually. I suppose maybe she was feeling guilty for her revenge." Jack shrugged his shoulders again and looked back at Luc.

"I am surprised too; she must be crazy to want to go out with you." Luc smiled and paused. "Revenge… what revenge?"

"Oh… hmmm… well… umm… let's just say I got what I deserved." Jack smiled and looked away; he was in no position to devour his embarrassing morning with his little brother.

"Oh, come on! I bet she saw you in the nude, oh…. Did you try and get a tan too? Did you try and get one together?" Jack hit Luc on the shoulder.

"Shut up, Luc! People are going to get the wrong impression. No, I am not telling you!" Jack firmly responded and Luc began to take random guesses until Jack finally gave in.

"So… did you…." Luc trailed off as Jack put his hand over his mouth.

"Fine, I will tell you! But you have to promise not to laugh!" Luc made an X sign over his heart and put out his pinky. "She stole all my clothes and washing yesterday morning and then my towel fell down when she surprised me… I didn't know she was over the fence watching me." Luc began to go red in the face, so much so that his cheeks were swelling.

"So let me get this straight, she stole your clothes, you went outside in a towel and you got scared by her, so you dropped your towel?" Jack nodded and put his head in his hands.

"But, you promised not to laugh Luc… it is actually incredibly embarrassing. Luc smiled at Jack and nodded. He was trying to hold his laughter in. Jack sighed.

"I have to go, Luc, I am going to get ready for this dinner. I will see you later." Jack got up and left the room and immediately Luc burst into un-controlled fits of laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Jack sat at the diner, gazing into Martha's eyes. He couldn't believe just how beautiful she looked tonight.

Jack ran his thoughts through his head as Martha and he ate dinner. _Oh… my… she is just so beautiful, it hurts. Her dress cascading over her beautiful figure…. And that smile… Just friends? Why do we have to be just friends? _Jack sighed and took another mouthful of his meal. _Maybe… just maybe… it is better that we are only friends, after all… I have only just moved here…_ Jack snapped out of his thoughts as Martha broke the conversation.

"So…" She cleared her throat and then continued. "Do you want to go for a walk on the beach? It is really beautiful at night." Martha smiled and Jack nodded.

"Love to. I will just go and pay." Martha nodded at Jack and smiled as he walked up to the counter. She was so glad that she had come that night. Jack came back and Martha stood up and grabbed her bag. "Did you enjoy dinner?" he questioned and they walked out of the surf-club.

"I loved it. It was beautiful." She smiled and pulled her shawl over her shoulders.

"I am glad, I loved it too." Jack smiled. He could feel some connection between him and Martha, a really strong feeling…. _No! Jack… things will just get complicated, you haven't even settled into your job… let alone a new girlfriend…_ Jack broke out of his thoughts and began a new conversation with Martha. "So… err… when is your birthday?" Jack could feel himself blushing at the stupid question he had just asked.

"September 20. I will be 21, what about you?" She smiled and then realized, she didn't actually know Jack's age. She had just presumed he was about her age. Crossing her fingers she hoped that he wasn't too much older.

"Oh, wow… that is a month after my birthday. I will be 22 this year." Martha breathed a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Twenty-two? Hmm… I would have picked you to be maybe 30… possibly 40." Martha giggled and Jack nudged her in the stomach.

"Hey! This is my age we are talking about…" He paused and then continued. "Do I really look that old?"

Martha shook her head and laughed at how gullible Jack had been. "No, of course not! Especially seeing your body is in peak physical condition." Jack reddened in the face and looked at Martha.

"I thought we weren't bringing that up!" He crossed his arms and looked at her.

She switched her eyes in all different directions and innocently replied. "Bringing what up?" She smiled and Jack smiled back then continued walking. Martha tagged a bit behind… looking at the man walking in front of her. Thoughts of him were all that filled her head… _That laugh… he has such an amazing laugh… oh, and that smile… He has such a great personality… maybe a little arrogant… but sensitive at _

_its best… wait, Martha… what are you doing? _Martha's conscience began to get the better of her. _He has only just moved here… you are just flattered because he saw you naked… besides; you don't want your troubled relationships ruining this one. He is a keeper… but as a friend. _Martha sighed; she knew that all the thoughts running through her head told the truth. She valued Jack as her friend and she really didn't want to mess this one up. Besides, she had fun getting a joke out of him.

Jack and Martha both decided they would each pretend there were no feelings for the other. Jack didn't want to ruin this relationship and Martha didn't want to tell Jack.

Jack laughed and then stopped. "Come on, slow coach, we don't want to miss the sun-rise!" Martha tilted her head at Jack and looked at her watch.

"It is only 9 o'clock… the sunrise isn't for about another eight hours." Jack laughed and then Martha realized the joke behind it. "Ha-ha… very funny. Remember, we aren't mentioning it!"

Jack innocently looked to the sighed and continued. "Mentioning what?"

Martha rolled her eyes and continued walking with Jack. "Hey Jack, thanks for not telling any one about the other day… it was kind of embarrassing." Martha smiled and Jack's eyes widened.

"By the other day… you mean you sun tanning?" Martha nodded and Jack dropped his jaw.

"You didn't, did you?" Jack nodded and Martha stepped back. "Jack!" He tried not to laugh but Martha got really frustrated. "I told you not to tell anyone. How many people did you tell?"

Jack counted on his fingers and held up two. "Just two… Luc and Mattie." Martha sighed.

"You told Mattie? She is the queen of gossip, Jack." Jack started laughing.

"I know… that is why I told her." Martha glared at Jack and he stopped laughing. "Did you tell anyone about me and the other morning?"

Martha shook her head and smiled at Jack. He smiled back and gently nudged her in the side.

"You look amazing tonight Martha." She smiled and looked nervously down at her feet.

"Thanks, and thankyou for inviting me to dinner... it was fun." Jack smiled and gently stepped closer to Martha. She could smell his after shave and felt a wave of relaxation and trust rush over her body. She coughed nervously as Jack wrapped his arm around her stomach. She stood embraced by his arm for a minute and then stepped nervously away. "I had better get home, Jack." She smiled gently at him and he nodded.

"I will drop you home." Jack and Martha walked silently along the beach, standing close to each other but in complete silence. Jack and Martha reached Martha's house and she stepped in the door to turn around and face Jack.

"Thankyou for dropping me home Jack." She smiled and pulled her shawl over her shoulders. "It was good for both of us to go out, i haven't been out with a... friend in such a long time." Martha hesistated as she said friends, she thought Jack might have had different intentions.

"Maybe we can do it again sometimes. Maybe just go out... the two of us." He smiled and nervously kept his hands in his pockets.

"I would really like that... a lot." She smiled and closed the door, then leant back against it. Suprisingly, she actually wanted to see Jack for a dinner again. There was something different about him that she wanted to figure out, something which made her feel differently to what she was used to towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Martha yawned and gently smiled to herself; she was happy for the first time in a long time because she had someone like Jack in her life. Jack and Martha had been out to dinner the previous night, and he had wanted to see her for dinner the same time next week. She couldn't wait. Martha hopped out of bed and walked her way into the kitchen, still in her pyjamas. Martha grabbed the cereal box but suddenly dropped it when she heard a knock at the door. She regained her breath and went to the door, wrapping her dressing gown tightly around her.

Martha pulled a curious face when she saw Jack standing at the door, in his work uniform and smiling.

"Morning, Martha, how are you feeling?" Jack smiled and Martha let him in, she curiously watched as he stepped into the house.

"I am fine, and you?" She sat down opposite Jack at the kitchen bench.

"Great, I was wondering if you still had my jacket." Martha's face lit up as she remembered that she still had his jacket from the night before.

"Oh, goodness, I am so sorry… I forgot I had it!" Martha hopped of the chair and walked over to the coat rack. Jack smiled and watched Martha from behind, he smiled at her beauty and she walked back over.

"Thanks Martha, so… are you up for lunch today?" Martha giggled at Jack, thinking he was joking but then went serious.

"Oh, sorry… you weren't joking." She paused and waited for Jack's explanation.

"Well… I just had a really great time last night, and I figured that lunch today would be a perfect time to get to know each other better." He smiled and waited for Martha's response.

"Can't get enough of me, huh?" She smiled and he quickly replied.

"Something like that… but of course the feeling is mutual." Jack flickered his eyebrows and Martha rolled her eyes.

"Jack… no eyebrows, remember?" He smiled and replied.

"Of course not." He winked and then flicked his eyebrows while laughing. "Will you come to lunch?" Martha smiled and agreed.

"Ok, I suppose so. I will shout this time though… but only if you get just a glass of water." Martha smiled at Jack and he nodded.

"Deal… so it is a date?" Jack smirked at Martha.

"No, it is two friends getting together for lunch." She quickly replied.

"So I am your friend?" Jack laughed as Martha rolled her eyes.

"Get out… you are going to be late for work." She smiled at him and Jack again flicked his eyebrows.

"Well, if I am going to be late… it might as well be for a good reason." He smirked at her and she giggled.

"Goodbye Jack, thank you for stopping by. I will see you at lunch." She gently pushed Jack out the door and he waved her goodbye. Martha turned around with a smile on her face, to look at Jack walking away, only to realise he was doing the same thing. She automatically blushed and turned back around.

Martha smiled at the thought of Jack, she had promised herself after her previous relationships that she wouldn't get in another one for a while. But for some reason, to her Jack was different. He made 

her feel a certain way inside… she didn't know what the feeling was but she wasn't going to hesitate in finding out.

**(Sorry if this is a bit slow, the main idea of the story is for the whole cat/mouse chase between them to be depicted my way... they will be getting together soon!! :) Hope you're enjoying)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Martha stood smiling in front of the mirror, nervously brushing down her clothes and checking her reflection for its effectiveness. Martha clipped her hair back behind her hair and grabbed her handbag, finally checking her reflection one last time, and heading out the door. She smiled to herself as she walked along the beach, watching the waves falling upon the beach and walking towards Jack at the café. She clutched her bag close to her chest and approached Jack. Jack immediately stood up and smiled at Martha; she felt like she could melt inside.

"Martha! You made it." Jack tried to sound calm as the butterflies erupted in his stomach.

"Yes, I did, I wouldn't have missed it." Martha smiled gently at Jack and sat down.

"I haven't ordered us anything; did you want me to get menus?" Martha gently giggled at Jack and brushed her hair over her shoulder.

"No, that is ok… we don't have to order just yet." She smiled at him and he sat down.

"How has your day been so far?" Jack smiled at Martha and waited for a response. She looked lovingly over at Jack and realised just how much she liked this soft and sweet side of him… it was different than the tough exterior that he put up, and she appreciated this side of him so much more.

"It has been good… I was looking forward to coming to lunch with you… how was your day?" Martha smiled at Jack and allowed him to respond.

"Good, I couldn't wait for lunch… to see you again." Martha gently giggled, blushed and stared down at the table. _He is such an amazing guy… I love spending time with him… but I don't want a relationship right now, I don't want to ruin what I have with him… as friends… but I can't help but wonder what it would be like to have more with him… _Martha coughed.

"Do you want to order now?" She smiled and Jack gently nodded. He grabbed the menus from the bar, and headed back over to the table where he handed Martha a menu. As she flicked through the pages, gently brushing her hair off her shoulders... Jack watched her and smiled. _She is so incredibly beautiful… I just can not believe how beautiful she is… but not like normal beautiful… amazing beautiful… she has an amazing personality too… I want to get to know so much more about her… but I have only just moved here, maybe I am just attracted to her because I saw her sun tanning… _Jack sighed and Martha begun.

"Umm... Are you ready to order?" Jack smiled and nodded.

"What about you?" Martha nodded and Jack called the waitress over. The waitress smiled at the two of them and then commented.

"Oh my goodness, you two look like one of those TV couples… the ones that are like perfectly matched, and just love everything about each other... what show are you from?" Martha coughed, smirked and replied.

"We aren't from a show… and we aren't a couple…" She smiled and looked at Jack.

"Oh my goodness, well, you like have to be from something... I mean you are so incredibly beautiful, and you are just so handsome." Jack blushed and looked over at Martha.

"umm… no, we aren't from anything… just two…" Jack wasn't sure what he was going to say, when Martha continued.

"Friends." Martha smiled and probed Jack to go on.

"Right, friends… out for lunch together. Can we please just order?" Jack smiled and the waitress sighed and murmured to herself. "I will have a… umm… salad and chips, please." Martha nodded and smiled. "And, Martha will have the same."

"Martha, what a pretty…" The waitress went to continue but Jack interrupted and gently smiled.

"Please… lunch…" Martha laughed and Jack rolled his eyes. "Dad warned me about her… apparently, if you don't stop her she goes on for hours."

Martha laughed. "That is Colleen Smart, my Grandad told me all about her… apparently she is new here." Jack laughed.

"I guess I have something in common with the nosy waitress then." Martha giggled and smiled at Jack.

"I guess that makes you incredibly annoying, too, then." She smiled and Jack pretended to be offended.

"Martha… what a pretty name… oh goodness, aren't you just like that girl from TV? Hair and all!" Martha laughed as Jack did an impression of Colleen.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha and Jack walked along the beach, Martha stood with her feet in the tide and Jack walked closely beside her.

"Thanks for lunch Jack, it was really nice." He smiled and replied.

"I thought you paid…" Jack trailed off and Martha burst out laughing.

"I guess it will be added onto my Granddad's account." Martha and Jack both laughed as they thought of the surprise Alf would get at the end of the month. Jack gently nudged Martha in the side and smiled.

"You are amazing, you know that?" She smiled and quickly replied.

"You aren't so bad yourself, pretty amazing at your arresting job… and keeping your body in good shape." Jack blushed as he thought of Martha's revenge, but she smiled and nudged him back. "Don't worry, we are even now. I have to go, I am working this afternoon." Jack pretended to give her puppy eyes, but then replied.

"That is ok; I have to go back into work for the late shift anyway." Jack smiled and Martha put her shoes back on her feet.

"Now, Jack, I just want you to be careful at work… don't tire your self out with all the arresting!" He smiled and Martha laughed.

"I will be careful, I am sure lunch will keep me going all night. Well, the company is reason to smile anyway." Martha blushed and looked at the sand, then back at Jack. "I will walk you home, Martha." She smiled at Jack.

"Ok, I could do with the company." And with that, Martha and Jack walked back along the beach, back to Martha's house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Martha's View**

Martha smiled to herself as she headed in the car towards the farm; today she was meeting Jack for a lunch (again) and she felt different. She had been so clear to herself about her intentions, but now she wasn't sure about what she felt or what she wanted. Martha had dressed especially, in her favourite green dress, and had prepared her make-up especially. Since the lunch the other day, she couldn't stop thinking about Jack. There was a part of him that made her feel something inside, but there was another part of him that made her blood boil… and she enjoyed the chemistry between them, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She didn't have any different expectations today and was just looking forward to spending some time with Jack, Tony and Rachael. Martha glanced over at the picnic basket sitting on the chair and hoped that Jack would enjoy the food she prepared.

Martha felt butterflies in her stomach as she noticed Jack waiting at the end of the drive for her, in nice casual clothes and holding a picnic basket. Martha giggled, checked her make-up in the rear-view mirror and stepped out of the car.

**Jack's view **

Jack's stomach erupted into a flutter of nerves and excitement as Martha stepped out of the car. He saw just how beautiful she looked; the green dress suited her amazing eyes… he thought to himself. Jack smiled as he noticed that Martha was carrying a picnic basket as well. He looked down at his picnic basket and shrugged his shoulders. Martha smiled and walked next to Jack. He breathed in her perfume and smiled to himself again. He felt a certain way about Martha; he didn't even know what he was feeling or why he was feeling it- he just knew that the feeling was there.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha placed the picnic basket down on the mat and waited for Jack to put his basket down.

"When are Tony and Rachael coming?" Martha questioned Jack and waited for his response.

"Umm… I am not sure. How about we get drinks and I will ring them if they aren't here in ten minutes?" Martha nodded, straightened out the picnic mat and sat down next to the baskets.

"What did you want to drink?" Martha smiled and pulled out the various drinks from the picnic basket.

"Umm… what ever you are having." Jack smiled and Martha held up the fizzy drink, he nodded and she poured him a glass. "How was work this morning?" Martha smiled gently at Jack and finished her drink.

"It was great, Grandad was happy to let me leave early to come for lunch and I helped James to set up in the new diner." Jack smiled and began.

"James, as in James Taylor?" Jack questioned and Martha curiously nodded.

"Yeah… James Taylor, he works for the diner… Why?" Jack gasped and Martha waited for him to continue.

"I had a run in with him this morning, that little brat tried to punch me this morning!" Martha laughed at Jack and shook her head.

"He would never! He is one of the most honest and mature workers at the diner. Are you sure it is the same James?" Jack nodded.

"I think so, tall-ish… blonde hair, surfer, about 18." Martha nodded and then giggled as she saw Jack's face.

"Oh, don't worry; I will have a mention to Irene. I am sure she can straighten him out. He has had a bit of a rough time lately; his girlfriend broke up with him." Martha tried to make Jack feel empathetic but he sighed.

"Oh, I know… so does my nose!" Jack pointed to his nose, where James had nearly punched him. Martha laughed.

"Did the little Jack nearly get hurt?" She pouted and Jack couldn't help but laugh. Martha smiled and looked at her watch. "Do you think you should call Tony and Rachael yet?" Jack nodded and pulled out his phone. … After moments of conversation he hung up the phone and began talking to Martha.

"Dad said him and Rachael can't be here just yet, Rachael had to stay back late at work. They will probably be here in about two hours. Do you want to start eating, or wait?" Jack told Martha.

"Umm… wait. How about we go for a walk around? I am sure there are plenty of memories I can tell you about that happened here." She smiled and stood up from the blanket.

"Martha as a teenager? This will be interesting!" Jack smirked and Martha slapped him.

"Come on, let's go."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack and Martha walked down the hill and Jack intently listened as Martha talked about her childhood and adolescent memories.

"This spot here…" She looked at Jack as she pointed to a small spot over the hill. "Is where my brother first rode his bike." Jack smiled.

"You have a brother?" Martha nodded at Jack.

"Yep, he is my twin actually… Macca, short for Marcus." Martha smiled and Jack began again.

"Martha and Macca… what are your parent's names?" Martha blushed as she realised what Jack was getting at.

"Hmm… I don't know if I should tell you… you'll just make fun of me for it." Jack pleaded with puppy eyes and Martha finally agreed. "Michael and Marianne." Jack struggled to contain the laughter and Martha hit him. "Hey, be nice!" He stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Don't worry; my family isn't that much better… Tony, Jack, Luke and Kate. All four letters. My Mum had a special thing about choosing our names." Jack smiled as he remembered his mother.

"Will I get the chance to meet your mother?" Jack shook his head and Martha blushed. "Oh, sorry."

Jack shook his head. "No, no… not at all, it is ok… she left my Dad for his university lecturer. He went back to university to get a degree when I turned 10. It is all ok now though, he loves Rachael." Jack gasped and put his hand over his mouth. He hadn't talked to someone about his Mum in a long time and he felt very reluctant to trust. Martha smiled gently at him and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. My parents are a sensitive subject for me too." Jack smiled at Martha and thanked her for her understanding; it built the connection between them. Martha smiled back and changed the subject. She giggled and then continued. "This spot here..." She pointed to the shed and Jack smirked. "Was where I first became a woman." Jack smiled at Martha, she was so versatile and he looked into her beautiful eyes and face.

"You are really beautiful Martha." She smiled at him and looked down at her feet.

"Thankyou Jack... i think you have a pretty good body." She smiled as he blushed at mention of what had happened the other day.

"Haha... very funny!" He smiled and nudged her in the stomach.

"Are you getting hungry yet?" Jack nodded and Martha smiled. "Me too. Do you want to have lunch yet?" He nodded as he looked at his watch.

"I'd love to."

And with that Jack and Martha headed back to the picnic mat. "Me too, as long as we don't bring up any old things!" Martha smiled and Jack butted in.

"Like you just did?" She smirked.

"Shush constable!" Jack nudged her again in the stomach.

"I am not a constable, i am a senior detective!"

"Oh sorry, senior detective!" Jack couldn't help but laugh as Martha imitated him.

"Thank you." She smiled and this time it was her turn to nudge him in the stomach. The wind blew through her hair and she brushed her brown fringe away from her face. Jack smiled at her ashis insides began to melt. Martha laughed as she talked about memories of her childhood and Jack stood, mesmerised- yet confused- about this wonderful woman who stood before him as his friend.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Martha walked out of the university room and breathed a sigh of relief as she realised that all the pressure was off her shoulders until after the uni break. Today Tasha was picking her up and they were going out for a drink to celebrate the break and her last exam. Martha smiled as she looked around for Tasha's purple Volkswagen pulling up the drive. She momentarily was confused as she saw a red sports car stop in front of her and then she realised it was Jack and walked over.

She curiously eyed his car and then opened the passenger door. "Are you over-compensating for something Jack?" He looked naively back at her and questioned.

"What makes you say that?" She rolled her eyes and replied.

"Well… you know… big car? Compensating for a little something else?" Martha's teeth showed as she burst into laughter at the look of Jack's face.

"Hey!" Jack looked hurt and glared at Martha, so she stopped laughing.

"Don't worry; I was joking… besides… I have seen you, it is far from small." Martha relaxed as she slid into the shiny leather seats of Jack's car. Jack sat in the driver's side glowing and Martha slapped him on the shoulder. "I didn't say it was big… I just said it wasn't small." Jack laughed and replied.

"Are you really comfortable having this conversation, Martha?" He curiously questioned her as he pulled out of the university driveway.

"You bought it up." She smirked at him but he was quick to reply.

"No, you did… you said I was over compensating!" He snapped.

"Yes… but I didn't say what exactly for. I just implied." She smiled at him and he laughed back. "I don't mean to blame you, but it is your fault." She laughed at him and he simply shook his head.

"Well, in theory…" He begun but Martha cut him off.

"No. No more technical stuff… it is so good to have my final exam over and done with!" She breathed another sigh of relief and brushed her hand through her hair. Jack smiled at her and laughed.

"Was that your last exam?" She nodded.

"Yep, both Tasha and I both have a break for a few weeks… today was my last exam for university. Tasha has to go back and finish her course. But I finally have my degree!! We were going to go out for drinks today and celebrate." She smiled and Jack nodded.

"What did you get your degree in?" Martha rolled her eyes and looked at Jack.

"What is this, a job interview?" She laughed and continued. "I got my degree in teaching." She smiled. "I did it full time, so it only took me three years." She laughed again. "I made it Jack; I am a primary school teacher! I can finally say that I am!"

He laughed. "Looks like those drinks might be worth it then?" She nodded.

"Ok, sure… why not. I am going to ring Grandad; I have to tell him that I have finally finished my exams! I guess the bad news is that I will have to leave the surf club…" She shrugged her shoulders. "I hope Grandad won't mind." Jack shook his head and winked at Martha.

"Just ring him already; I want to get drinks before too late."

"Ok, ok… you sure are bossy for a detective." She picked up the phone but stopped. "Sorry, senior detective!" Jack nodded with approval and Martha began to ring her Grandad.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888


	10. Chapter 10

English short story

**Chapter 10**

Martha and Jack walked into the bar together. Martha had just finished her final exams for her university degree, and her and Jack were going out to celebrate. Martha smiled at Jack.

"How often do you drink?" Martha looked curiously at Jack.

"Not very often, what about you?" Jack replied and Martha shook her head.

"I never drink... only on special occasions. How much do you think you can drink in one minute?" Martha smiled at Jack.

"Umm... not much, why?"

"Well... i figure that tonight i don't want to get drunk, so we will simply see who can drink the most in a minute." She smiled at him.

"Do you mean alcoholic drinks?" She shook her head. "Glasses of lemonade. They are much harder to consume closer together."

"You bought me to a bar to celebrate your exams and drink lemonade?" She nodded.

"I have to work tomorrow, and i really don't want to be hung-over. Come on, it will be fun!!" She smiled at him.

"You are serious?"

"Drinks, all night long… person who drinks the least glasses of lemondade does a naked run through town." Martha giggled and Jack dropped his jaw.

"Are you serious about the naked run?" She nodded and Jack shook his head.

"Oh, come on! It will be worth it if you are the winner." She smiled. "Unless of course you are afraid of losing?" Jack sighed.

"IF you are the winner it will be fun. How about we change the prize? I am not really up to showing the whole of my new home my body. Showing you was embarrassing enough!" He coldly replied.

"Fine… how about a nude run along the beach, just the beach?" she tried to compromise but Jack shook his head.

"Gee… you're stubborn! Did you like what you saw or something?" He giggled and she glared in his direction.

"No! Well… maybe a little… well, no! That isn't the point… it would just be something fun! Please, for me?" She pleaded with him using her smile and he finally agreed.

"Ok, I suppose so. So, the person who drinks the most lemonade in one minute?" She smiled. "I can not believe i am having a lemonade drinking competition." Jack shook his head.

"I have to be responsible, i am working tomorrow! If i am going to not be able to drink alcohol on my celebration night then we can have lemonade instead... with a prize at the end." Jack smiled.

"Ok then..."

She grabbed his hand and shook. "Deal?" He nodded and shook her hand back. "Come on, let's go!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha rolled over onto the other side of the bed and sat up, noticing Jack getting dressed on the other side of the room. She smiled as the sun outlined his masculine figure. He then turned around and smiled at Martha.

"Morning sleepy-head." She looked confused and began to stutter.

"Did we….? We didn't… did we?" Jack smiled and shook his head.

"Nope, I was a complete gentleman. We played some games last night after our lemonade competition and you fell asleep next to the pool table. So, when are you planning on doing this naked run for me?" She smiled and threw a shoe at him.

"Get real; you drank less lemonade, so you have to do the run!" Martha laughed. "You have to do one for me!"

"Nope, you see… you were the last to finish and you took more than a minute! So you have to do one for me!" Jack smiled.

"I am so not doing a naked run for a smug police officer like you; you will probably arrest me again or something!" Martha stood up from the bed and threw another shoe at Jack.

"A deal is a deal." He smirked and Martha shook her head.

"Yeah…. And I drank the most, so I win!" She smiled, proud of her achievement.

"But… you also went over a minute!" Martha ignored Jack's comment and stepped into the bathroom to get dressed.

"I am not running alone naked on the beach where I grew up! It is just insane." Jack smirked and knocked on the bathroom door, and Martha stepped out. "What do you want now? I am finished… I was only in there for like a minute."

"You have to do the naked run! I won fair and square." She shook her head and smirked.

"It is going to take something special to convince me to do it, besides… when I made the deal I wasn't expecting I would lose. I wanted you to do the naked run." Jack turned around to face Martha, with a brilliant idea in his head.

"Why don't we both do the naked run?" He smirked. "That way I get my fair end of the deal for winning, and you can see me naked, just like you wanted? Fair?" She shook her head and laughed.

"You seriously want me to do the run that badly, that you would do it with me?" Jack nodded.

"I believe in a fair game! If you lose, you pay up." She shook her head and finally nodded.

"Fine! I suppose it is only fair." Jack laughed.

"Wow! You must really want to see me naked?" She shook her head.

"In your dreams, smug boy!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**888 note: any opinions expressed in this chapter are not necessarily the actual opinions of the original Martha and Jack 888**

Martha and Jack crept down to the beach, both in their pyjamas.

"Jack, I am so not doing this run! The deal is off… it is freezing outside and all my friends and family will see me!" Martha whined.

"Martha, don't be silly! It is midnight, no one will see you!" He stated back, wrapping his jumper around himself.

"Please, Jack, I really… really don't want to do this!" Martha whined and Jack pretended to be in deep concentration.

"Ok… but we have to make some sort of compromise. I won the drinking contest, not that either of us had any alcohol, but you were just so tired… so we need to make a deal." Jack scratched his chin for ideas.

"Be nice though, it is only fair!" Martha shivered in the cold and waited for Jack to respond.

"Oh! Why don't we play truth or dare?" Jack's face broke into smile and Martha hesitated, and then responded.

"You are serious?" She questioned him and he eagerly nodded. "Ok… if you are sure… that is it?" Jack smiled.

"I think we should get to know each other, before we do anything crazy like a naked run together. If we ever do a naked run, we should know each other enough to be able to share the experience." He smiled at her and she smiled back, and then laughed.

"Oh… I guess you are right," She giggled at Jack and continued. "When do you want to start?" She smiled at him and he quickly replied.

"Now." Martha laughed and then stopped when she realised Jack was serious.

"You mean… right now? In the dark and cold night? In our pyjamas?" Jack laughed and nodded.

"Oh, you have nothing to be ashamed of… I mean look at those hot pyjamas!" He smiled and Martha blushed as she looked down at her spotted cow pyjamas.

"Thank you… Grandad bought them for me. Yours are very, very hot too." She smiled at him and laughed as he looked down at his racing car pyjamas.

"Let's just say we are even?" Jack replied and she nodded. "Ok, your question first." She smiled and pretended to be deep in thought.

"Chocolate chip or chocolate flavour?" Martha questioned Jack and he concentrated.

"I would have to say a chocolate chip muffin, but chocolate flavour milkshake. What kind of question is that anyway?" He smiled at Martha and thought of his first question. "Sunset or sunrise?"

"Sunset… I love the romance of watching the end of the day with someone else by your side, and it is always just so magical seeing all the colours of the day come together." Jack laughed and Martha frowned. "What is so funny?"

"I love the sunset too, for those reasons." He responded and she smiled back. They both briefly paused, but then Martha coughed and thought of her next question.

"Ok… my question… Cinema or Drive-In-Movies?" Jack smiled at Martha's questions and flicked his eyebrows.

"Drive-in-movies, definitely!" She laughed at Jack and nodded for him to ask the next question. "Falling in love with a friend or a stranger?" Martha pondered deep in thought.

"I don't know… what about you?" She replied and waited Jack's answer.

"A friend… the connection is much stronger and you don't have any expectations to live up to, because you didn't always know each other as 'boyfriend-girlfriend'." Martha smiled at Jack's response, not believing just how sensitive this side of Jack was. He noticed Martha looking at him and he glanced back at her. "What?" She smiled.

"Nothing, nothing. Ok, pizza or pot roast?" He smiled.

"Is it ok to have pot roast on a pizza?" Martha laughed and shook her head. "Ok… probably a pot roast. Back when I lived with my Mum and Dad, my Mum would spend the entire day cooking a pot roast… generally roast lamb… and cleaning the whole house. She would wait eagerly for my Dad to come home and then we would spend hours laughing and talking about the day we had and what tomorrow would be like." Martha smiled.

"My Mum used to cook pot roasts too, only ours was roast beef. Dad would always cut it up for her and Macca and I would make the sauce. "Jack smiled at Martha.

"Sounds like our families weren't as different as we were?" Jack stared out onto the waves and thought of his next question. "Monopoly or cards?"

Martha laughed. "Great question Jack," He smiled. "Ummm…. Probably monopoly, although it depends who you are playing with… I find cards bore me after the first hand." Jack nodded.

"Me too, my brother Lucas always loves playing cards… every day when I was a teenager and he was still young, he would make me play cards. I guess I have learnt to be patient that way." Martha smiled at him.

"You? Patient?" She started laughing and Jack frowned.

"I can be patient!" Jack retorted and Martha giggled.

"I will believe it when I see it." She smiled at Jack and he was, again, quick to respond.

"I have spent the whole night playing truth or dare in the freezing cold, haven't I?" He smiled and Martha replied.

"It was your idea! Anyway, my question… single or in a relationship?" Martha smiled and Jack responded.

"Single… that way I can see any girl I want and there is no commitment." He paused for a second. "But when I find the right girl, I don't ever want to be single again." She smiled at his response and he began his next question. "Love or trust?"

"I am not sure… both are imperative in a relationship. I think love with family, trust with friends and both with a partner…" Jack smiled.

"Well, you are my friend… and I certainly trust you." Martha smiled.

"I am glad you do… to be out here at…" She paused and looked at her watch. "1:30 in the morning, you have got to at least trust me a little bit."

Jack nodded and replied. "True, true; your question."

"Marriage or life long relationship?" She curiously watched Jack and waited for his response.

"Marriage… when I meet the girl of my dreams, I want to show her how much I love her and promise to her that I will spend the rest of her life getting her to love me just as much." Jack stopped talking and Martha stood directly in front of him on the beach. The wind blew her fringe across her face and she watched the man in front of her finish his sentence. Martha felt a wave of emotion rush through her body and she stepped back from Jack. Suddenly she was confused about how she felt, she just realised that these feelings that she had for Jack weren't like any other man she had known… they were something much, much stronger and she couldn't work it out.

"Let's go home Jack." She smiled at him."It is freezing out here, and its way past my bed time." Jack laughed and so did Martha as she realised that a bed time sounded like a really lame excuse. "Would you care to walk me home?" Jack nodded and Martha smiled.

_Maybe the walk along the beach would help her sort of out some of what she was feeling for Jack. _

_**NEXT CHAPTER: Martha and Jack finally get together **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

_Martha's View… _

Martha walked along the beach, holding her fringe back so that the wind wouldn't blow it all over her face. She smiled at the thought of Jack Holden, and couldn't help but wonder what he was doing right at that moment. The night before had just been amazing for her… getting to know Jack like that was amazing. She smiled as she realised just how happy he, as her friend, made her. Martha felt a breeze of wind blow over her face and she imagined Jack walking towards her on the beach. Now, she was confused. She didn't want Jack as her friend anymore… she wanted so much more for their relationship.

She knew that for this man… this smug, arrogant police officer… she felt a feeling that she had never felt so strongly for any other man. He made her feel so special… he made her feel amazing and beautiful. When he was in the room or around her, she felt like she was where she belonged.

Martha's mind raced with thoughts of the amazing man that her feelings had grown for, she didn't know when her feelings had suddenly changed… but she just knew that they had. But Martha sighed as she realised the reality of the situation; _Jack just wasn't ready for another relationship. _Martha remembered how he had implied that he preferred being single, unless it was the girl of his dreams. _Me? Girl of his dreams… yeah right! _She thought to herself and then breathed in and out again.

"Martha, get a hold of yourself! Go and see him… tell him how you feel…" Martha screamed to herself out loud, hoping that no passers by would hear her. Martha smiled and tried to gain up all the courage that she could master, and then she headed for Jack's house.

_Jack's view… _

Jack stood in the lounge room of his house, gazing out the window with thoughts of Martha racing through his head. He was going over and over the night before… looking for any sign that Martha had feelings for him. Even just small feelings… so he could tell her how he felt. Jack sighed, but smiled, as he thought of Martha's beauty. She was unlike any girl that he had ever known. Her beauty wasn't just in her amazing face… it was in her personality. Jack knew that he and Martha were complete opposites… but every time she walked away, or they said goodbye, he felt his heart sink. He wanted her to come back… he just wanted to spend more time with her.

_Jack smiled as he thought of Martha's lemonade drinking competition, sun-tanning, teaching degree and amazing smile… _Jack whacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. _What is wrong with you, Jack? Pull yourself together! _He thought to himself, hoping it would rid his mind with thoughts of Martha (not that he didn't want to think about her).

Tony walked into the room and looked at Jack. "What is up, son? You look like you have been hit by a bus… or something." Jack smiled at his Dad.

"Don't worry, it is complicated… and a really long story." Jack sighed and Tony smiled.

"We have time, mate." Jack smiled and sat down on the lounge.

"Ok, where do you want me to start?" Jack cupped his head in his hand as he thought over the first time he met Martha.

"At the beginning." Tony patted Jack on the back and waited for him to begin.

"Ok… there is this girl. She is so amazing… in every aspect. We are just friends… but I think that she is the most beautiful women that I have ever met. I love her personality and every time I am not spending time with her, I can't stop thinking about spending time with her. I have never felt this way about any one before, she is so amazing Dad. I think I might love her." Jack cried out and Tony simply nodded.

"Why are these feelings such a problem, mate?" Tony smiled and Jack shook his head.

"Because... I don't think she feels the same way…. Besides I told her that I like being single." Jack sighed and slumped over on the lounge.

"Mate, go and tell her… there is no harm in that. At least if she doesn't feel the same way, you can go back to being friends… trust me from experience, you don't want to leave telling her until it is too late and she doesn't have a chance to feel the same way." Tony smiled at Jack and he nodded.

"You are right… I need to go and see her. Thanks Dad." Jack grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha smiled to herself as she headed up the driveway to Jack's house… she had no idea what she was going to say to Jack, but she knew that she was going to tell him how she felt. Martha breathed in a deep breath as she reached the door of Jack's house. She smiled and then knocked on the door. Tony answered.

"Hey Martha, how are you?" She smiled and tried to catch her breath.

"I am good… umm… Is Jack home?" Martha asked, but Tony shook his head. "Any idea where he is or when he might get home?"

"Well, he has gone to talk to some girl about his feelings for her." Martha gasped.

"Did he happen to mention a name?" Tony shook his head. "Ok, thanks Tony." Martha replied as she rushed back down the driveway.

"Did you want me to call him, love?" Martha shook her head.

"No thanks, Tony! Bye!" Then Tony suddenly gasped, realising that Martha was the one Jack was going to talk to.

"Good luck, love!" Martha turned around and awkwardly smiled at Tony.

"Erm, thanks." She replied and hastily headed towards the beach, she was wondering how on earth he knew about what she was going to do.

And with that Martha headed back down the street looking for Jack, hoping she could catch him before either of them changed their minds. Martha rushed past the surf club and past the diner and breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Jack heading along the beach. She ran down and stood next to him.

"Hey Jack." He turned around and smiled at her.

"I was looking for you." Jack said and Martha smiled.

"Me too…. What were you looking for me for?" She curiously asked.

"Umm… to tell you I had a great time last night." Martha slumped as her false hopes were crushed.

"Really, that is all..." Jack shook his head and took a deep breath.

"I was looking for you to tell you… to tell you that…" Jack took another deep breath as he tried not to stumble over his words. "I think you are amazing."

She beamed at him and quickly replied. "I think you are amazing too." He smiled and hoped that maybe they were on the same pattern of thought.

Jack took a deep breath, trying to remain calm _just use conversation…_he thought to himself. "So, erm, how was your day?" Martha looked with confusion at Jack and then replied.

"It was… err… good."She paused. "And you?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah, my day was cool…" Martha sighed with frustration; she had no idea where this conversation was headed anymore. "So, Martha…" Jack coughed. "I am pretty sure this is a no, but are you seeing anyone?" Martha smiled.

"No, you?" Jack shook his head.

"Do you remember what I said last night about wanting to be single, unless it was the girl of my dreams?" Martha nodded. "Well, I have kind of changed my mind on that statement… because, well I first have to date the girl of my dreams, so I can't stay single forever." Martha nodded.

"Okay, where exactly is this going Jack?" Martha probed him to go on, yet he got shy and shook his head.

"It is ok, hang on; I need a bit of courage first." Martha smiled.

"Since when is the outgoing, arrogant police officer ever shy?" Jack smiled at her.

"When I am really nervous about telling someone something." Martha smiled at Jack and looked around the beach.

"Who've yo got to tell?" Jack smiled at her.

"You." She pointed to herself.

"Why me? Sir, I didn't do anything wrong!" She smiled and Jack laughed; knowing she was being naïve. "Do I make you nervous, constable?" He nodded.

"Wait… well, occasionally…" Martha smiled.

"It is ok, Jack… you make me nervous all the time." Jack smiled.

"Really, Martha McKenzie nervous? You don't seem like the type!" Jack gasped.

"Oh, well there are definitely certain exceptions to that rule…" Jack nodded.

"Of course, I am like… an exception to every rule!" Martha smiled.

"Including the one that police officers aren't jerks?" Jack nodded and then frowned.

"Wait, did you just call me a jerk?" Martha smiled and Jack laughed.

"You aren't really a jerk… well, maybe sometimes… or a lot of the time…" She paused and Jack frowned. "But… when you aren't a jerk you are an amazing person." Jack smiled.

"That is better."

"Hmm… is it? Well, come on, you have had good and bad compliments this whole way along the beach. What do you have to say to me?" Jack sighed and rubbed his chin.

"Gee, I really don't know… you might have to let me get back to you on that one." Martha dropped her jaw and slapped Jack. "Hey, I was joking." He stated as he stroked the spot where Martha had hit him.

"So, Jack… am I stunning? Am I ugly? Am I annoying?" Martha probed and Jack smiled.

"Ugly? Are you kidding me… you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met." Martha dropped her jaw and Jack put his hand over his mouth. They both coughed briefly and then Martha continued.

"Annoying, am i?" She smiled. "No denial there."

"Aww… come on Martha, I am not annoying… so, as friends we have to compliment each other somehow." Martha smirked.

"You, not annoying? Hmm… I better write that one down, in case I need a laugh later on." Jack smiled.

"Is that so? Annoying goes to my list. Well… hmm, let me see… I am talented, smart, funny, and annoying… oh and an arrogant jerk." Martha nodded.

"That pretty much sums it up…" She leaned in to whisper. "Except maybe the funny..." She pretended to cut her throat. "You sir, are lacking a sense of humour." Jack gasped.

"Dare she insult my wondrous joke power?" She laughed at Jack and continued.

"Oh, and I suppose if we are being nice… you can add really, really handsome to the list." Jack pretended to click his pen and keep score. "Jack 1, Martha 0." She smiled.

"Oh, in good time my friend, that zero will change."

"Are you challenging me?" She smiled.

"Depends, do you feel challenged?" Jack looked at Martha and pretended to be a secret agent, curiously looking at the suspect. "Oh, stop that look, Jack! It is creeping me out." He smiled.

"I will remember that one for next time." Jack smiled and Martha sarcastically smiled at him.

"Hey Jack, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about… you know that you needed courage for?" Jack took a deep breath and looked at Martha.

"I want to get to know you more and not just as your friend." Martha smiled.

"Jack…" She began but he interrupted her.

"I think you are so beautiful, amazing, talented, smart and outgoing… there is so many more words to describe you." He paused and then continued. "Especially… sexy" Martha smiled at him and waited for him to continue. "I don't know if you feel the same way… but I feel a certain way about you and I have never felt this way about any one else before." He breathed a sigh of relief and Martha smiled at him.

"I feel the same way too Jack, and I have never felt so strongly for someone before. Well, I mean… I have been serious about other people, but I just have this different strength in my feelings towards you." She smiled at him, and then pretended to keep score. "Martha 1, Jack 1". Jack smiled at her.

"So, what do we do about this?" Martha scratched her chin.

"Well, I know that I want to be with you…" She paused. "Do you want to be with me?"

Jack nodded. "Since the day I met you." Martha smiled.

"Wow, that day seems so long ago now…" Martha blushed as she remembered how Jack and she had first met. "Hmm… good foot to start the relationship on."

"That just made me like you even more… for your outgoing personality." He paused and put his fingers together to indicate a small amount. "And maybe a LITTLE bit, for your amazing body."Martha smiled.

"Pfft, amazing? Well, I guess yours isn't so bad, constable." He smiled.

"You are so beautiful Martha." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You know Jack, whenever I am in a room with you… I really feel like I belong." He smiled.

"Me too, and whenever you leave the room… all I want to do is to bring you back in there, just so your smile could light up the room." Martha blushed and shyly looked down at the ground, but Jack grabbed her chin and kissed her cheek. "It is a good thing; don't worry… nothing to be shy for." Martha smiled at Jack.

"For the record, I have never felt this way about any one else either." Jack smiled at Martha.

"Maybe because you have never met me before, I have a thing with women." Jack smiled and Martha laughed as he flickered his eyebrows.

"Yeah, maybe in your head… you just got lucky this time." Jack smiled and Martha and he began walking back along the beach, still smiling, talking and hugging.

Martha smiled and Jack gazed into her eyes, he felt the happiest this moment that he had in a long time… he felt happy, right there, in her arms… in her embrace and the sole focus of her amazing attention; Holding her body close to his. Her soft and beautiful hair brushing against his shoulder as her perfume entered his senses. Jack pulled away and simply wrapped his arms around Martha, holding her in a tight embrace that he wanted to last forever. Martha smiled at him and kissed his shoulder. "Do we hold hands?" Jack smiled and simply nodded.

"Let's hold hands. I want the world to know how lucky I am to be dating the most beautiful girl." Martha blushed and smiled at Jack.

"Thankyou Jack" He kissed her forehead as they walked back along the beach- hand in hand, happy with just how lucky they were.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Okay guys, well they are finally together! I love Jack and Martha sappy stuff, sorry if anyone out there is reading this and doesn't! I tried not to make it too sappy, and I didn't have them actually kiss on the lips… because I have a good idea for that later on. Please read and review… feedback is great! _


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**The song played in this chapter is: "I don't wanna miss a thing" By Aerosmith **_

Martha smiled as she looked at her bedroom window and saw Jack waving over the fence at her. She stood up out of bed, finished her cup of coffee and opened the sliding door onto the balcony.

"Morning gorgeous." Jack smiled and leant over the fence, to kiss Martha's cheek.

"Do you want to come over for breakfast this morning Jack?" Martha smiled at Jack as she pulled away from his kiss. Jack shook his head.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to late lunch with me today." He paused, smiled at her and continued. "I think you will get sick of me if we have both breakfast and lunch together." She laughed.

"Well, it takes less than two meals to get sick of you." He smiled at her and she laughed/

"Like wise, honey." He smiled and she laughed. "So, do you want to come to late lunch today?"

"Sure, why not. Where are we going?" Jack smiled at Martha and shook his head.

"I would tell you… but that would ruin the surprise. Meet me at 3 at the diner. I have to work this morning. "He said and she smiled at him.

"Are we going to the diner?" Martha questioned but Jack shook his head.

"You will just have to wait and see." Jack kissed Martha, waved goodbye and headed back inside the house. Martha stood in her backyard, smiling as she watched _her Jack _walk back inside the house.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Jack stood nervously waiting outside the diner, fixing up his outfit and every so often checking for any signs of Martha. He placed the picnic basket down next to him when he saw Martha arrive. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her in her gorgeous summer dress and thongs; she looked beautiful.

"Hi babe." He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Are you ready for lunch?" Martha nodded and curiously looked at Jack's picnic basket.

"Hmm… cute guy, picnic basket, sunny day… I think I am starting to piece together this lunch, Jack." He smiled.

"So you think I am cute?" Jack questioned and she laughed.

"It depends on what you bought me for lunch." She smiled and tried to peek inside the picnic basket.

"Hey! No peeking… it is on a strictly need to know basis. Besides, you will just have to wait until we get there. Come on!" Jack smiled and grabbed Martha's hand and they headed up the hill. "Now, close your eyes!" Jack stated and Martha smiled as they neared their destination.

Jack placed the picnic basket down, wrapped his arms around Martha's waist. "You can open your eyes, Martha." Martha put her hand over Jack's arm, which was wrapped around her waist and opened her eyes.

"It is amazing, Jack." Martha smiled as she looked out upon the beautiful picnic that Jack had set for the two of them to share. The picnic blanket was sprawled beneath the tree, with Martha's favourite flowers sprinkled around the edges. "Have you been talking to Tasha?" Jack simply smiled and Martha smiled back. "All this for me?" He nodded.

"You are one special, feisty, yet special girl." She smiled.

"You aren't so bad yourself detective." He laughed.

"Senior Detective, remember?" she nodded.

"Oh, right… sorry!" She laughed and looked out onto the beach. "This view is incredible."

"I know, and I figured… maybe we could watch the sunset together. You know spend the end of the day with each other." Martha smiled as she thought of Jack's truth or dare game.

"I would love that." Martha smiled and sat down on the picnic basket. "So, what did you bring me for lunch?" Jack smiled and pulled out all the ingredients of the lunch and put them on the blanket. "Wow, you and Tasha must have talked for ages." Martha smiled as Jack poured her a glass of wine. "You are incredible, you know that?"

Jack took a sip of his wine and nodded. "Of course I am, I get told that every day." Martha slapped Jack's shoulder and he cried out in pain. "OW!"

"Oh, yeah, by who exactly?" He smiled.

"Do you find it so hard to believe that other people think I am incredible too?" Martha nodded.

"Sadly, yes… I just say it to make you feel comforted." Jack pretended to drop his jaw in offence and Martha laughed.

"Well, I will have you know… the station definitely thinks I am incredible… I am getting promoted!" Martha spat out her wine and started laughing. "What is so funny?" She simply shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing." Martha struggled to contain her laughter and Jack became irritated.

"Martha?" He stated.

"Ok… fine, fine!" She put her glass down and breathed in. "Does this promotion, by any chance, have anything to do with an officer called Constable Lakes?" Jack nodded in curiosity.

"Yes, she arranged it… why?" Martha couldn't help but laughing.

"Umm… Jack… what are your observations of Constable Lakes, exactly?" Jack stared at Martha and then answered.

"Well, she is really friendly… out going… always happy to see me… helps me out when she can… likes working on cases with me…" Jack trailed off as Martha started to laugh. "Oh goodness, I am an idiot, aren't I? Oh, how stupid… it is obvious too. Is that the only reason I got the promotion? That the person in charge fancies me?" Martha nodded.

"Sorry, Jack, I shouldn't laugh… it is just that Tasha met that constable in the bar the other day and they got talking… and she kind of sort of blurted out that she was in love with a detective Jack Holden." Jack gaped his jaw.

"All this time, and I never knew?" Martha nodded.

"Oh… don't worry little Jacky, she has some serious competition." Jack smiled.

"Who? Where? Not another one!" Martha laughed and slapped Jack's arm. "Don't worry, I don't want to talk about work, this is our lunch… well it will probably turn into dinner as it is so late." Martha shrugged her shoulders.

"Don't worry; there is still an hour until sunset." Martha replied and Jack leant over into the picnic basket and pulled out a CD player. "What are you doing?" Jack smiled.

"Just wait and see." He smiled and Martha impatiently waited. Jack pulled out a CD from the picnic basket and showed Martha.

"Oh my goodness, _Aerosmith_! Jack that is so sweet!" Martha stated.

"I talked to Tasha." Jack replied.

"I knew it!"She said and Jack put the CD into the player and stood up from the mat.

"Would you like to have this dance, Martha McKenzie?" She smiled.

"I would love to." She replied and Jack pressed play on the CD.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"_

Martha smiled to herself as Jack wrapped his arms around her and as they danced in the dusk afternoon. "Thankyou so much Jack." She replied and Jack smiled at her.

"Anything for you, Martha." He smiled and brushed his hand through his hair and the sun began to set.

Martha looked genuinely at Jack and went deep in thought. "Jack, I really, really like you… and I don't know why… but I have these amazing feelings for you." Jack smiled and looked at Martha.

"I feel the same, only I do know why." Jack smiled and leant down to Martha's face. Martha smiled at him and leant her lips up to his. The pair embraced in a passionate kiss while Jack pulled her body close to his. They just kissed; they had just had their _first kiss. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Martha smiled at Jack as they walked along the beach, holding hands.

"So, how has your day been so far?" Martha smiled.

"Good, good…. Grandad got me to work this morning, and then Tasha and I had lunch out. What about you?" Jack smiled.

"My day has been okay so far… I didn't take the promotion. Constable Lakes was rather disappointed." Martha burst out laughing, but Jack frowned.

"Oh sorry." She smiled and Jack nodded.

"Sure you are."

"Hey, I was being sincere!" Jack laughed and Martha smiled.

"Do you want to play truth or dare again?" He questioned Martha.

"No, what an immature game!" She smiled. "Why? What have you got planned?"

Jack innocently looked in all different directions and smiled at Martha. "Nothing… what makes you say that?"

Martha winked at Jack. "Of course you have nothing planned…"

Jack smiled. "Fine… do you want to go skinny dipping?" Martha laughed at the absurdity of Jack's comment.

"No way! That is insane… almost as insane as a nude run." Jack smiled.

"Weren't you the one who came up with the idea of the nude run in the first place?" Jack replied and Martha frowned.

"Grr! You are so frustrating!" Martha laughed and kissed Jack.

"Sick of me yet?" He questioned her.

"Well, it really depends on your definition of 'sick of'" Martha laughed and Jack leant in to tickle her stomach.

"Hey!" He claimed as Martha laughed.

"No! Not the stomach!" Jack laughed as Martha tumbled onto the sand, and then wrestled him underneath her.

"Haha, I know your weak spot now!" Jack menacingly laughed at Martha.

"Well, Jack Holden, I am about to find out yours!" She smugly replied.

"No, not the feet!" Jack replied and Martha laughed.

"See, I didn't even have to do anything and I found it out!" Jack laughed and wrestled himself on top of Martha.

"Now I am on top… and your stomach is on bottom." Jack smiled and Martha laughed as he pressed his fingers on to her stomach. Martha glanced up at Jack and smiled. She couldn't believe just how amazing this man was.

Martha suddenly leant up and kissed Jack's lips. He stopped tickling her stomach and kissed her back. Martha rolled onto her back and Jack leant down, straddling her legs. Jack smiled as he kissed Martha's neck and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Martha rolled on top of Jack and kissed his shoulder bone, neck and lips. Jack and Martha's lips were again locked in a passionate embrace when Jack pulled away.

"Martha, this is incredible." Jack stated and Martha smiled at him.

"That wouldn't be the first time someone has told me that." Jack laughed and Martha leant back down to kiss his lips.

"Oh, I meant us together!"Jack replied and Martha laughed.

"We are amazing together." Martha replied and slowly kissed Jack's masculine face. Jack kissed Martha's neck and shoulders and collar bone before pausing as Martha spoke.

"Jack, wait, this isn't the right place for this… lets go back to my place." Martha smiled at Jack and he sat up.

"Maybe not yet, are we really ready to go all the way? I don't want you to feel pressured." Jack replied and Martha smiled.

"Trust you to be the complete gentleman." She paused. "Jack, I feel ready. It has been a long time, and this connection between us keeps getting stronger and stronger… so what will make us spending the night together change that?" Jack smiled.

"Okay, only if you are sure."

Martha nodded. "Sure as I will ever be."Martha stood up from the beach and grabbed Jack's hand. "Jack, i want this." She smiled at him and kissed his lips. Jack kissed Martha and then paused.

"Martha, what are you doing tomorrow night?" Jack asked and Martha smiled at him.

"Nothing, why?" She replied.

"Because, i want our night to be special. Not tonight, i want it to be a really special night." Jack stated and Martha smiled.

"Okay, lets wait until we can have a special night. You're right, it will be better that way." Jack smiled at Martha.

"How about we go to the city, to the hotel near your university? That way i can plan all the suprises without you knowing." Jack stated and Martha smiled.

"Okay, do you want to pick me up from my house about seven?" Jack nodded.

"I would love to. I can't wait." Jack replied and Martha smiled.

"Me neither." And with that, Jack and Martha walked along the beach hand in hand, looking so much forward to the night that would follow.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

_Ok, sorry about the slight change in the story... i was planning to break them up after this chapter, but i am enjoying writing about them so i won't.. :) Please Read and Review. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Martha's View…_

_Oh my gosh… a night with Jack Holden, finally … I can't believe this! From meeting each other to sleeping with each other… there was good foreplay in-between for me… _

Martha stood in front of the mirror, wearing her bra and underwear, trying different items of clothing on. Martha held up her green, bead encrusted bodice, dress to her body and smiled.

_This night is going to be so amazing… _

Martha paused when she heard a knock on the door and quickly slipped her green dress on, just so she wasn't only in her underwear. Martha smiled when she saw Tasha standing at the door and welcomed her in.

"Wow! You look gorgeous, what is the occasion?" Tasha questioned as she looked at Martha and placed the chips down on the bench.

Martha closed the door behind her and sat across from Tasha at the kitchen bench. "Nothing, just trying some old clothes on to see if they still fit." Martha replied.

Tasha smiled at Martha and raised her eyebrows. "Are you spending the night with Jack tonight?" Martha broke out into smile and Tasha laughed. "I knew it, come on I will help you pick your outfit."

Martha and Tasha both laughed as they stepped inside Martha's bedroom. "I can't decide, he wants to take me to the city… but I just don't know what to wear."

Tasha smiled at the piles of clothes thrown all over Martha's bedroom. "Well, it looks like you have been busy." She paused. "What about this one?" Tasha pulled a dress out from underneath one of the piles and looked at the price tag. "You had better wear this one, for how much it cost."

Martha smiled, slipped off her green dress and handed it to Tasha. Martha then slid the other dress up and over her chest and Tasha smiled.

"You look beautiful, Mac." Tasha paused. "Jack won't be able to resist you."

Martha looked over at Tasha. "I think I might love him, Tash."

Tasha smiled at Martha and hugged her. "Well, then tonight might be one of the most wonderful nights of your life." Martha smiled at Tasha.

"I can't wait, Jack is so incredible… this night feels so right. I am so nervous, but excited. I can't really describe how I feel." Martha replied and Tasha smiled.

"If you love Jack, then you shouldn't be nervous… it will either feel right, or not. If it doesn't then you guys probably aren't ready. But if it is meant to happen, it will happen." Tasha replied.

"Thanks Tash," Martha paused and took a deep breath. "You had better go though; Jack is meeting me at seven. Wish me luck." Martha smiled and Tasha hugged her.

"Good luck, you'll rock!" And with that Tasha walked out of the apartment and Martha began applying her makeup. She actually believed that tonight would be the night of nights.

_Jack's view…_

Jack stood in front of his mirror, fixing up his jeans and formal shirt. He liked how he looked, he felt relaxed but confident.

_Martha McKenzie… the one and only, my beautiful girlfriend…the one I love… I think I might tell her that I love her tonight, hopefully she will respond in the same way_

Jack straightened up his outfit and ran over his hopes for the night in his head.

_Ok… dinner is booked, the apartment is booked… I have Martha's favourite mix of CD's; I have loads of candles and roses… I hope I am not forgetting anything_

Jack stepped away from the mirror and headed into the dining room. Tony looked up from where he was sitting at the couch and smiled at Jack. "You look nice, mate."

Jack smiled and replied. "Thanks Dad."

"This doesn't have anything to do with that girl you wanted to ask out the other day, does it?" Tony asked and Jack walked back and forth searching for various items for the night.

"Yeah, we are going to the city." Jack replied while grabbing his overnight bag filled with belongings. "Bye Dad."

"Oh, okay, bye mate! Have fun!" Tony replied and Jack waved to him as he stepped out the door.

Tonight was going to be the first night in his life that he had told a girl he was in love with her; she was his first real love. He only hoped that she felt the same. Jack walked down the driveway, and over to Martha's house. He knocked on the door and took a deep breath in.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Martha answered the door and kissed Jack. "Wow, you look incredible." Martha blushed, then grabbed her handbag.

"You do too, come on, let's go." Jack wrapped his arm around Martha and they walked to the car before hoping inside and heading for the city. The place where their true feelings would be revealed.


End file.
